Coral Ridge Mall
Coral Ridge Mall is an enclosed super-regional shopping mall located just south of Interstate 80 in Coralville, Iowa. The mall's primary trade area includes Iowa City, Cedar Rapids, and other parts of eastern Iowa. It is owned and managed by Brookfield Properties Retail Group, which acquired the original developer of the mall, General Growth Properties, in 2018. The mall has a total floor area of 1,187,097 square feet (110,285 m2), with a gross leasable area of 979,415 square feet (90,991 m2). It also features a 1,000-seat food court with Wi-Fi internet access, a 10-screen movie theater complex, a large "antique" carousel, a children's play area, the Iowa Children's Museum, and an NHL regulation-sized ice rink. While the ice rink is primarily used for public skating, the University of Iowa Hawkeyes hockey team plays most of its home games there. Coral Ridge Mall's anchor stores are Dillard's, JCPenney, Target, and Best Buy, which is attached to Target but not accessible from the rest of the mall. Other major tenants include Barnes & Noble, Old Navy, Scheels All Sports, HomeGoods, Marshalls, PetSmart and Ulta Beauty considered as a store. History Coral Ridge Mall opened on July 29, 1998, with 100% of its floor space leased. It attracted one million visitors in its first 30 days and continues to attract roughly 10 million visitors a year. It also spawned additional retail development at the interchange of I-80 and Iowa Highway 965, now known as Coral Ridge Avenue. In 2013 Sears closed, and in 2015, Spirit Halloween took the spot for 2 months and then leaving one anchor tenant vacant. The former Sears Auto Center had been replaced with Discount Tire. In July 2016, the former Sears was demolished to make way for 6 new stores. In April 2017, Coral Ridge announced HomeGoods, Marshalls, PetSmart and Ulta Beauty would open in September. On April 18, 2018, it was announced that Younkers will close, as the parent, Bon-Ton Stores, is going out of business. On August 29th, 2018, Younkers closed its doors permanently since they have 4 anchors remaining. Economic impact When Coral Ridge Mall was planned, Iowa City business owners were concerned that the mall would take business away from them. While taxable sales in Coralville increased from $171.2 million in 1998 to $314.6 million in 1999, sales in Iowa City increased from $701.1 million to $733.3 million in that same period. By 2006 taxable sales in Coralville would grow to $549.7 million while sales in Iowa City grew to $901.4 million. However, a 2000 report by Iowa State University economics professor Kenneth Stone stated that 18 eastern Iowa counties lost over $120 million in retail sales to Johnson County in Coral Ridge's first year. In addition, despite the overall increase in taxable sales, general merchandise and apparel sales in Iowa City declined between 1997 and 2007. Several malls in eastern Iowa, including Old Capitol Mall in downtown Iowa City and Westdale Mall in Cedar Rapids, saw an increased number of store closings after Coral Ridge Mall opened. Most of Coral Ridge Mall's anchors, except for Younkers and Dillard's, relocated from other shopping centers in the Iowa City area; Younkers ran two stores in Johnson County before closing its Old Capitol Mall store in January 2005. By 2008, Old Capitol Mall and Sycamore Mall in Iowa City would rebound to 95 percent occupancy under local ownership while downtown Iowa City merchants began to focus on specialty retail. Coral Ridge Mall was built in a tax increment financing district. The Des Moines Register reported on August 13, 2006, that the city of Coralville was using the $7 million in property taxes generated by the mall to pay off long-term debts on a new hotel and convention center instead of using it for local services. Incidents at Coral Ridge Mall On September 3, 2003, during routine structural checks, officials discovered someone had been secretly growing marijuana near the mall's ceiling. No plants themselves were found but growing lights, gardening pots, and seeds were found in the roof space above one of the tenants. The amount of marijuana that had been grown could not be determined. The perpetrator faced an additional five years to their prison sentence due to the proximity of the Iowa Children's Museum in Coral Ridge Mall. On June 12, 2015, at approximately 7:30PM, a 20-year-old woman who worked at the Iowa Children's Museum was shot at her place of employment near the food court area. She was transported to University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics where she died a short time later. An eyewitness, who worked at a kiosk in the mall, said the shooter was a mall security guard who had allegedly been fired for harassing the victim earlier in the day. Mall Stores Current * Aerie by American Eagle * American Eagle Outfitters * bareMinerals * Bath and Body Works * Buckle * Build-A-Bear Workshop * Christopher and Banks * Chico's * Claire's * Dry Goods * Eddie Bauer * Express * Finish Line * Forever 21 * Francesca's * GameStop * GNC * Helzberg Diamonds * Hot Topic * Journeys * Kay Jewelers * Kitchens * LensCrafters * maurices * Ragstock * rue21 * Sephora * Shoe Dept. Encore * Sleep Number * Spencer's Gifts * Torrid * Tradehome Shoes * Victoria's Secret * White House Black Market * Yankee Candle * Zumiez Former * Aeropostale * Pacific Sunwear * Hollister Co. * Wet Seal * Banana Republic * Teavana * C.J. Banks * Trade Secret * Apricot Lane * Abercrombie and Fitch * Loft * Gap * Motherhood Maternity * Vanity * Charlotte Russe * Gymboree * Crazy 8 * Payless ShoeSource Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in Iowa Category:Brookfield Properties Retail Group Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1998 Category:Single-Level Malls